


Please Seduce Me

by PrincessDestiny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Kinky, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDestiny/pseuds/PrincessDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One Hour Challenges' #21, 23, 26, 30, 82, 123, 165, 227, 397, and 468, 470, 493, 628 and 634 Combined: Response Fanfic.  Mamoru invites Motoki, Usagi, and her friends to a holiday at a ski resort. Although they're on break from School, Mamoru's finally decided to outright seduce the object of his affection from the last few years-Usagi. Where would be a more perfect setting to seduce her than a secluded cabin in the snow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> **My Websites: Please come visit!**
> 
> [ http://www.destinysgateway.com/](http://www.destinysgateway.com/) (Romantic Fanfiction for Couples)  
> <http://imrightbehindyou.com/> (Brand new site for scary true and fictional stories.
> 
>  **Comments:** I started this back in 2011, when I was just stopping most of my surgery of the last few years and I hadn't written Fanfics for a while. There should be about seven chapters. Since I'd never sent this out and it's very much about lust, it's going to be one of my Lust Month entries. :)
> 
> It's belated, because we're now in Gluttony Month, but oh well. I have been very ill for over a month with a bad migraine. Better late than never. Oh and it has lots of One Hour Challenges in it.
> 
> One Hour Challenges #21, 23, 26, 30, 82, 123, 165, 227, 397, and 468, 470, 493, 628 and 634 Combined:
> 
> "So, let me get this straight-you want to kiss me to support a theory?"
> 
> "Somehow I don't think that look in your eyes means you're happy to see me. I'm about to be throttled, aren't I?"
> 
> "This isn't what it looks like!"
> 
> "I'm not drunk! This is *hick* sparkling cider, right?"
> 
> Your 'Couple' do a seductive tango at a party.
> 
> "Hit him where it hurts!"  
> "In the balls?"  
> "No, in his ego!"
> 
> "It's so small! Um, I mean... This just isn't going to work out."
> 
> Your 'Couple' somehow end up getting into the same shower by accident!
> 
> Your 'Couple' and their friends go on a ski trip!
> 
> "I think you should explain yourself. Now!"
> 
> "You're a sex-maniac!"  
> "I know...and I'm contagious."
> 
> They say love is blind, so when one of your 'Couple' gets snow-blindness while on a ski-trip, the other of the 'Couple' has to help them get back to the resort before a storm hits.
> 
> Your 'Couple' go on a ski trip together and get trapped in a cave.
> 
> Your 'Couple' take a bus ride together and things heat up.
> 
>  **Setting:** The girls are seventeen and the guys are eighteen. They are also attending Juuban High School in their last year before University. Rei, Minako, Naru, Usagi, Ami and Makoto are roommates, as are Mamoru and Motoki. Rei and Motoki are dating.

_'Princess, may I have this dance?'_

Usagi's eyes slowly opened, noting that it was morning.  She felt amazingly warm and comfortable, so didn't move at all.  She had half expected to wake with a hang-over from the party that her room-mates and their friends had thrown. But since the girls had grown up and were at the age to have alcohol, they noticed almost immediately that it didn't seem to work on them as well as other people, and most times they didn't even have a morning after of illness.

After a long moment, her mind went to the dream she had just awoken from, where she was dancing with-someone.  Hmm, there it went.  Just like usual, she remembered only parts of what happened.  She knew there was a Princess and a Prince and a huge palace, and that sometimes there was a battle and people dying, but she couldn't recall their faces or who they were.

It was only after someone groaned softly into her ear that she realized the warmth she was feeling was coming from being completely enveloped by a man's body. 

Her dazed sleepiness completely fled her and panic and she stiffened in disbelief.  The blonde's heart began to thunder in her ear and she thought back to last night frantically. 

Had she gotten so utterly wasted that she'd sacrificed her virginity to a High School guy?  No, no, no.  This wasn't happening. 

The small girl closed her eyes in anguish for a long moment before taking stock of the situation.  There was an arm laying across her waist, the hand gripping her left hip.  A long muscled leg lay across hers, pinning her to the bed. 

One of her arms was trapped beneath the front of his body as he leaned into her and she  _really_  didn't want to think what her hand was pressed against. 

And...a flush started into her cheeks and burned her skin.  His face was was pressing into hers, his nose poking into her cheek. The man's breath wafted gently over the side of her face as he slept, completely at ease with being draped over her.

Usagi turned her eyes sideways towards him to try and see who it was.  She saw some hair as dark as a raven's wing in a familiar cut. Dark hair? Damn it, she knew that hair as well as her own!  No, it couldn't be. 

 _Please_   _don't be Chiba Mamoru_ , she begged silently. 

But she already knew the answer.  As both Mamoru and Tuxedo Kamen, she had often admired his glossy dark strands.

Besides, now that her head wasn't clouded with memories of the past-at least, the blonde  _thought_  that they were memories-she could sense her nemesis acutely.

A part of her was absolutely aghast and another was extremely relieved.  If it was the jerk, then her virtue was intact.  There was no way in hell that she had done anything lustful with him, nor would be have done that with her. 

Usagi bit her lip and slowly turned her face, coming nose to nose with Mamoru.  Damn, it  _was_  him.

She watched in astonishment, wondering how the hell he had gotten into her bed, and thanking the Goddess of the Moon that they were both still wearing their clothes.  She did wish that her grey shirt had been longer than her upper thighs, since his long muscled leg was laying across both of hers, the heel curled under her calf as if to keep every inch of her as close as possible. 

The bastard thought she was one of his girlfriends and was snuggling in his sleep.  His multitudes of girls, the Casanova!

The biggest problem, she mused as her blue eyes traveled over his handsome features, noting his strong yet sensuous lips, long dark lashes and high cheekbones most men would have killed for, was that he was half naked.  Mamoru was  _not_  wearing a shirt. He was almost bare, arm tight about her waist, his impressive chest pressing into her side.  She actually couldn't feel much of her right arm, which was between them.  Which was probably lucky considering her slender fingers came to crotch-height. 

 _Damn_. Her face went even redder and her heart wouldn't calm down. 

Usagi turned her face back and stared up at the roof in bewilderment.  Let's see, she had gone to bed before everyone else, when the house had been full of people.  The blonde was pretty damned sure she had locked her door so that no one could come in, but that would be nothing to Mamoru's skills as Tuxedo Kamen.  He had been a well-known thief in Juuban before focusing all his attention on stealing the Rainbow Crystals from the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom Generals.  Lock picking was the least of his skills.

So he'd come in here for some reason, possibly because the couch was taken and the other rooms in the apartment were full, and he'd helped himself to her comfortable bed- _and_  his worst enemy's warm body.

"Wake up, Mamoru!"  The Senshi of the Moon hissed at him under her breath, not sure if she wanted him to wake up and see this, or to get the hell out of her room before someone  _else_  saw it! 

His face moved against her, nose sliding from hers down to her mouth.  She froze in horror as his lips brushed the corner or hers and then he was groaning and moving back. 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, and then sucked in a shocked breath as his head settled onto her firm breasts.  He rubbed his ear on them like he would a favorite pillow and she bit her lip hard.  No, this was worse!  Way worse.  "God damn it."  She moaned.

Usagi lifted her free hand and hovered it over his hair uncertainly.  She decided not to touch his face and she reached for his shoulder before remembering it was completely naked.  Gah.

Her fingertips slowly lowered to touch his warm skin, unsure of whether she should even be touching him.  It wasn't something that Usagi and Mamoru did.  They yelled, they threw things, they got in each other's personal space, but they very rarely touched. 

But damn it, he was in her bed, and he needed to get out!  She could already hear his amused, mocking voice in her head when Mamoru woke up and found what position they were in and it made her really angry. 

Oh, that dark-haired jerk was going to make a big deal out of this, she was absolutely certain!

Without thinking, the blonde's fingers trailed delicately down the warm flesh of his arm, feeling the hard muscles underneath.  She had never touched a guy like this before and admittedly she was very curious. 

Usagi encountered something hard above his elbow and curiously, her pads stroked over the hilt of a dagger with the symbol for Earth, then down the sheath.  The leather was warmed from his skin, and she traced the strap from the hilt across his arm till it curved under.  It was similar to her own dagger, which she was wearing about her upper thigh.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had not fought the Dark Kingdom for three years now, after defeating Beryl at the north pole.  They had never found their beloved Princess, but the Silver Crystal had been formed, and luckily, Sailor Moon had been able to weald it due to the Crescent Moon Wand. 

They had stolen the Rainbow Crystal's from General Zoisite and Kunzite in a brilliant strategic attack that had been entirely due to the keen mind of Sailor Mercury and her computer.  Without prompt, the crystals had all come together and formed an absolutely breathtakingly-beautiful stone that had promptly flown into Sailor Moon's Moon Wand as if it had always belonged there. 

From there, Tuxedo Kamen had advised a truce between himself and the Senshi, and all secrets had been revealed.

The expected fireworks between Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru had almost caused a rift in their new bond, but surprisingly the two had gotten over their legendary animosity in order to face the alien invaders.  They had never gotten along, but saving the world was something so much more important than themselves, that they had abruptly shown a comradeships that stunned their fellow fighter's. 

Mercury had almost fainted dead away at the abrupt about-turn and Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi of the Moon, when they decided to accept their fate and had brought a unified leadership that had previously been missing in their battles against the Dark Kingdom. 

The two had become as one, and the defeat of the evil Queen and her court had come about in an almost anticlimactic end. 

The world had been saved and the Senshi, to their utter astonishment, had been retired.  No one else had threatened the world, and the citizen's of Japan released a collective sigh of relief, the aliens and the girls in short skirts with flamboyant powers had become a distant memory.  It would never forgotten, but somehow without the constant reminder, become a sort of urban legend.

The Senshi had become normal girls again, to a point. 

Oh, they went to High School when they graduated and made many more friends because there was no longer a reason for secrecy and solidarity, but a warrior was a warrior. 

Luna, Artemis and Minako had insisted on combat training twice a week and each had a kit in their sub-space pocket for any contingency. 

They also took to wearing weapons. 

Usagi, Mamoru found comfort in a blade, always strapped somewhere to their body, Makoto preferred a metal staff that could extend like Tuxedo Kamen's cane, and could condense down to the size of her hand and be concealed on her person, and Ami found that she enjoyed the feel of a small sai. 

It could have been an overboard preparation, but considering they had been invaded by aliens from another dimension, and their attempts at draining people's energy had morphed into the out-right need to slaughter the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen when they had invaded their Kingdom via the north pole, maybe it was justification. 

Either way, none of them could fight the sense that something else, at some stage, would require the Senshi and their protector to come out of retirement.

Once a warrior, always a warrior.  Even if they had the semblance of being normal, hormonal, High School students.

Which brought Usagi back to the abrupt realization that she had woken up with the guy who could be her worst enemy, or even best friend, in her bed.

And she was groping his muscled arm as if she had every right to...like he was her boyfriend!  Oops?  Blue eyes narrowed and her glanced down at Mamoru's silky black hair, her fingers stopping their languorous stroking movements across his skin.  Good god, she hoped he  _never_ found out what she had been doing to him while he was asleep. 

"Mamoru!  Wake the hell up."  She growled at him, slapping the arm about her waist.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "I am."  He replied slyly.  "I have been for quite a while."

The blonde's eyes widened and a flush spread across her face.  He was awake?!  For how long?

Mamoru's arm tightened about Usagi's slender waist in a possessive grip, as his head slipped back so that he could look into her face.  She was blushing as brightly as a tomato, eyes wide and anxious. 

He had awoken many minutes before to the absent, yet sensual, sensation of his upper arm being stroked by warm soft fingers.  He had immediately remembered just whose bed he had crawled into the night before after a few drinks, and was utterly  _delighted_  to find his head cradled on amazingly soft breasts, his legs thrown over both of hers, and an arm slung over her waist. 

The scent of flowers uniquely identified the Odango Atama and he had realized with amazement, that she had absolutely no idea of what her hand had been doing to him.  No, she had been completely lost in thought.

The fact that she hadn't screamed bloody murder and ordered him out of her bed the moment she had woken up to find him there was extremely interesting.  And completely arousing.  Perhaps Usagi wasn't as oblivious to the sexual tension between them, after all?

Usagi's free hand shot up into the air and away from his body as if it had betrayed her.  She was unable to move the other arm, as if was pressed between their bodies.  As their eyes met, and the deep blue of his glinted into hers with a decidedly mocking expression, she felt the familiar anger coming to her defense.  He was not attractive!  And her heart was thundering in her chest because she was furious at him.  Yeah, that's right. 

"Get out."  She gritted through her teeth.

Mamoru grinned at her in a rather sinful manner, and his cheek rubbed against her chest in a brazen manner.  "Why?  It's comfortable here."  He protested lightly.  His eyes closed and he waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

The blonde's eyes almost hit her hairline as she realized that Mamoru had settled back down into the plush softness of her chest and appeared to be all set to go right back to sleep.  "Mam-o-ru!"  She screeched at him, yelping against when he pulled her closer by the waist.

"Shh, you'll wake everyone else,"  He advised, hiding a grin.  "You  _don't_  want anyone else to see us like this, right?"

Usagi's lips pressed together firmly, eyes spitting wrath.  He was a dead man when they got out of this situation.  How dare he sleep on her breasts, wrapped about her like some perverted octopus?  As if he had every right to put his hands, and legs on any part of her body he wished! 

Just then, his ear brushed her nipple, and to her horror, she felt it come erect.  He had to be feeling that.  "Mamoru, I have a  _knife_."  The blonde growled, reaching up and grabbing a handful of his hair.  She was surprised how soft it felt as she jerked his face up towards hers.

"You do? It's on you right now?"  Mamoru asked with some interest.  His head rose and he slowly scrutinized her shoulders, free arm and then inevitably her amazing chest, covered in only a light gray shirt.  He did a mental check down her body where he was touching, but couldn't feel anything on her waist, or legs or other arm.  "Where?"  He whispered, face moving close.

She glared at him accusingly as his eyes practically stripped her naked.  "On my thigh."

His hand slipped down from her curvatious waist over her hip and down the leg closest to the other-side of the bed.  It couldn't be the thigh closest to him, because he was practically humping it, knee curved about her two legs so that she couldn't escape.  He trailed over the end of her gray shirt, which rested on her upper thighs and felt her stiffen. 

The hand wrapped in his hair tightened their grip threateningly, just  _daring_  him to touch something he shouldn't. 

"Hmm, not there."  Mamoru taunted, fingering the end of her shirt and brushing the backs of his fingers over her thighs. 

He teasingly touched the elastic of her underwear and she bucked, almost throwing him off.

"I'm so going to kill you, you pervert."  Usagi shouted, sitting up and bouncing his head down to her lap.  She boxed his ear hard in retribution.

Mamoru sat up and shoved the blonde down, a hand coming across her chest just under her breasts and pinning her to the bed.  "Uh uh, Usagi.  I'm not going anywhere till I see your knife."

She blinked, mouth gaping.  The jerk was seriously holding her down to the bed while his hand roamed under the covers, coming dangerously close to her underwear.  "Let me the hell up, Chiba."  She demanded, in complete disbelief. 

He was feeling her up! 

Mamoru had never treated her like this before.  They had pretty much had the same relationship for the last few years, before and after she had learnt that he was Tuxedo Kamen.  Her beloved hero, the guy she loved to hate. 

They ignored each other at School, even when they had the same classes, and only socialized at lunch when their friends all came together. 

Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Naru, Motoki, Mamoru and herself all at their lunch together.  It was their little clique, formed primarily because of the Senshi.  Due to Nephlyte, Naru knew exactly who her friend was and Mamoru had advised Motoki when he had almost passed out from blood-loss due to a wound he had sustained in battle.

Over time, Usagi had to admit, perhaps Mamoru and her fight's had slowly turned in another direction.  Oh sure, they still fought like cats and dogs, but the attraction that had been between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had sort of carried over into their personal lives.  They had absolutely _never_ acted on it.  And probably never would. 

But right now, he was crossing that line.  In a big way.

Mamoru found the knife and felt along it's familiar length.  It was the same as his and had also been generated by the Mercury computer.  Practically invisible to a metal detector and indestructible.  It hadn't been made on Earth, by terran metal's and couldn't be broken. 

"The same as mine, huh?  Nice."  He smiled up at her annoyed face and then he hesitated.  He had all but groped her already, so what was one more little thing?  The handsome man new he would never,  _ever_  be given the chance to touch Odango Atama this way again.  She wouldn't let him.

Usagi's gaze was locked on Mamoru's uncertain one when she felt his fingers moving along the strap to her inner thigh, such as she had done to the sheath on his arm.  His knuckles brushed her sex through her panties and her eyes flew open wide in the realization that he had done it on purpose. 

The blonde opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder, hand flying down under the covers to grab the handle of her knife.  Before the dark-haired man could even blink, he had deftly pressed against his neck, right under his chin.

They both froze for a long moment, before the sound of running feet came.

"So hot, Odango,"  Mamoru moaned at her throatily, utterly turned on by her familiarity with sharp weapon's and the fact that she had turned it on him to defend her virtue.  His head moved up rapidly, scrapping against the blade and his tongue slid along her bottom lip.

Usagi's mouth moved under the warm, wet caress, stunned more than any time in her entire life by his reaction.  He was clearly aroused by this!

The two moved apart swiftly as the bedroom door banged open and Makoto, Rei, Ami and Minako rushed into the room, limbs and weapon's at the ready to defend their beloved Leader.  Motoki and Naru came in a moment later.  They stared all from Mamoru, to Usagi, noting rumpled clothes, drawn knife and Mamoru's drop-dead sexy grin and froze.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Usagi uttered the time-honoured phrase used by every girl caught with a guy in her room.

Naru had both hands clapped over her mouth, cheeks blazing red.

"What the hell?"  Rei uttered, hand lowering with knife to rest against her stomach. Her purple eyes glared accusingly at the handsome man.  "What are you doing to Usagi?"

"Nothing she couldn't have stopped at any time."  He drawled pointedly, head tilting towards the knife she still had raised towards him. 

Mamoru threw off the covers, revealing more of his naked, muscled chest and the dark slacks he had worn to the party.  All five woman watched in awe as he stepped out of the bed and stretched, muscled on his chest and arms rippling.  He was completely aware of their undivided attention on his body as he languidly sauntered past the girls in the doorway and headed out into the lounge.

Makoto unfroze from the sensual haze Mamoru had thrown about the room as he exited, and she groaned in appreciation.  "That boy is sinfully sexy."

"Damn straight."  Minako and Rei muttered in agreement.

Minako deftly turned to slam the door closed and turned towards her friend.  Usagi was still crouching where Mamoru had left her, knife clutched in nerveless fingers.  Even as she watched, the blonde blinked, slipped her knife back into the sheath on her upper thigh and sank back against the headboard in a daze. 

"What was Chiba Mamoru doing in your bed?"  She questioned excitedly, rushing to the bed to bounce down on her knees.

The other three followed to the mattress and sank down around Usagi, who looked like completely flabbergasted.

"He was there when I woke up, all wrapped about me."  She said in a daze, not quite believing it all.  "I told him to get out and he felt me up, so I drew my knife."  Usagi swallowed hard.  And Mamoru had liked it.  A  _lot_.  But there was no way in hell she was ever telling her friends.

"Oh yeah?"  Makoto murmured thoughtfully.  It looked like Mamoru had finally got the balls to make a move on the blonde.  She swore, sometimes the sexual tension was so much between the two of them, she could have cut the air with a knife. 

Damn, but that guy was sex on two legs.  A pity he was so hung on Usagi, but then, she was had been Sailor Moon.  And the whole damn world knew that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen were together.  But she was a friend first. 

"You want me to beat him up?"  The brunette offered, only half serious.

"I'll beat him up myself if he tries anything again."  Usagi growled, un-amused.  Mamoru had just been playing with her, she was sure.  Their yelling matches didn't happen as much as they had when the Dark Kingdom was invading and they had gone to different Schools.  And then their identities had been revealed and things had become awkward when the two of them found that the person they had some vague romantic feelings for were one and the same. 

Then they had defeated Beryl in that big battle and he had been so super protective of her while they all healed from their wounds.  But their fights had soon sprung up again and it was awkward.  So very awkward.  Usagi had not known how to treat the man who was Tuxedo Kamen and Mamoru seemed to be having some similar problems with her. 

They had been going to the same School for three years now, meeting in classes and at lunch and hanging out with their friends and even more had changed.  But romance?  Lust?  Where the hell had that come from?

Ami smiled slyly.  "So, Mamoru felt you up?"  She waited in interest for the answer.

Usagi flushed brightly and looked away as all of her friends stared at her in avid facination.  "I told him I was wearing a knife, and to get the hell out of my bed or I'd use it on him."  That wasn't exactly what had happened, but close enough.  Her hands clenched on her lap and she blew the blonde bangs from her eyes with frustration.  This was not a conversation she was happy having.  But her friends were closer than normal ones, like sisters.  If they found out just what had happened, Mamoru was a dead man.  She had to be careful. 

"He went looking for it and touched me where he shouldn't.  By accident."  She added hastily.

"Riiiight."  Makoto scoffed, rolling her green eyes.  An accident?  Sure it was.  Mamoru was a guy.  A healthy, good-looking, hormonal eighteen year old guy.  There was no way he ended up in Usagi's bed by accident.  And no way he had felt her up by mistake.

"But-why was he there in the first place?"  Naru asked curiously.  "What about the couch?  I slept with Makoto, so it was free."

"Guess again,"  Minako drawled, crossing her arms. "Ken and Shannon were hot an heavy, on  _my_  bed no less, just before you hit the hay last night, Usagi.  I was not getting in there until I washed them, so when Mamoru wanted to have the couch, I told him I'd Crescent Beam his ass if he didn't find an alternative sleeping arrangement."

"I would have shared my bed.  Ami too."  Makoto protested, worried that her friend had to spend the night on their couch, when this was her own home.

The former Senshi of Venus waved a hand about in an unconcerned manner.  "Don't worry about it.  It was fine."

"So in other words, if those two hadn't made out on Minako's bed, Mamoru wouldn't have dared to sneak under the covers?"  Usagi demanded, put out. 

Her stomach growled with hunger and she flushed brighter, covering her tummy with her hands.  "I guess I'm hungry."  She admitted, sliding from under the covers and grabbing a pair of workout pants from a chair.  "How about some food, guys?"  She asked them brightly, looking in the mirror and straightening her Odango's.

"I'm pretty hungry after all that partying last night."  Rei agreed.  Her purple eyes rested on her best friend's embarrassed face for a long moment, before she smiled.  Mamoru had better be serious about Usagi, or she'd make sure he never bore children.  She didn't approve of his playboy ways, or the many girlfriends that he went through.  Usagi was looking for love, so if that dark-haired man wasn't serious, there would be fire involved in his punishment.

"Me too."  Naru nodded.  She hadn't drunk much alcohol the night before, so luckily she had no hangover and was craving some cereal.  "I'll make some tea."

 

 

 

 **To Be Continued...**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Notes: Sorry guys, I know that I said two days, but I've been in a lot of pain and couldn't post. :( I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/ Thank you so much for your reviews! And read and loved them all. :) They mean a lot to me.
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

When the six girls came out into the lounge, Mamoru and Motoki were sitting on the couches watching MTV and sipping at coffee.

"Coffee's hot."  Motoki told them casually, as if he were there all the time the morning after a party.  He _was_ there a lot though.  He and Rei had been hot and heavy for months now, so the blonde man was at the girl's apartment quite a lot. 

Actually, it had originally been just Makoto's apartment, but after they had all learned from Ami that the brunette was an orphan and lived alone, the other girls had moved in with their parent's permission. A lot of that permission had to do with the fact that all of the Sailor Senshi had been up front with their parents about their daughter's being super heroes.  After much incredulity and transformations, they were believed.  And trusted to take care of themselves. 

Naru, who had become close again to Usagi due to them needing the knowledge she got from Nephlyte, had also moved in.

Usagi and Minako lived in one room, Ami and Makoto in another and Rei and Naru in the last one.  Whenever Motoki stayed over, the poor red-head either stayed on the couch, or bunked with Usagi.

Motoki and Mamoru were best friends, and they were already living together.  Motoki had dated a woman a decade his senior called Reika and he had lived at her home for a while, till she went off to explore the world.  Having an older girl was fun and dangerous, but he much preferred the fiery embrace of the Temple Priestess, Rei.

Usagi stood there in the lounge behind Mamoru's plush green leather chair and glared at the back of his head.  His shoulder's twitched as he sensed her ire, but he didn't turn. 

The blonde was angry for two reasons.  Firstly, the obvious; she had woken from a very nice dream to find herself firmly ensconced in his arms. 

Secondly, that was her favorite chair and he knew it!  "Get out of my chair, Mamoru."  She stalked up right behind him and shoved at his shoulders.  It was like trying to move a boulder.

"Now, now, Odango,"  The dark-haired man scolded, throwing a cheerful look over his shoulder.  "Share and share alike."  He leaned in closer till their faces were close.  Luckily, Usagi was not a very tall girl and the back of the chair came up to the top of her chest.  "Besides, we've just shared your bed-what's so different in sharing your chair?"

She blushed and glared more heatedly.  "Look here, buster, it's a _lot_ different-"  Usagi began.

Mamoru turned about till he was kneeling on the seat, face to face.  His eyes slid slowly down her body as she stepped back from their closeness, and then back up, lingering on her breasts and then finally meeting her shocked gaze.  "You're right,"  He said silkily, blue eyes burning with desire.  "There's a _lot_ of difference."

Their eyes locked for a long moment, and the former Senshi of the Moon felt trapped there, as if she had been facing down Queen Beryl herself. 

Luckily, a steaming mug of tea was shoved between them right then, breaking Mamoru's spell over her.  Usagi grabbed the mug with a sigh of relief, throwing Rei and grateful look.  "Thank you."  She murmured.  Her eyes flittered over her nemesis, then she walked swiftly to the other-side of the table and plunked herself firmly into a twin chair.

Rei smiled and slid into the spot on the couch next to Motoki, then she turned sideways so that her back was to the arm-rest and rested her long slender legs on his lap.  Her smile widened into a suggestive one as one hand automatically gripped her ankle and Motoki started to massage her bare foot.

"Good morning, gorgeous.  I won't ask how you slept, because I know for a fact that you didn't sleep much as all."  Her boyfriend murmured seductively, his eyes heated.

"Awww,"  Makoto cooed, slipping onto the floor in front of them and resting her pony-tailed head back on Rei's thigh.  "That's real sweet, Motoki."

"You heard that?"  He asked her in surprise, looking rather flustered.

All the girls and Mamoru nodded at him in acknowledgement and Makoto pointed to herself with a wry smile.  "Sailor Senshi?  Remember?"

He wrinkled his nose and took a deep gulp of his coffee.  "How could I forget?"  When Mamoru had turned up on his doorstep in a tuxedo and mask, with a bloody wound on his shoulder, it had been easy enough to believe that his friend was the superhero Tuxedo Kamen.  He had always had this air of mystery about him, and although Motoki had never seen his friend work out, or heard about him going to a gym, his body had been lean and muscled.  And once the 'glamour' was lifted, it was easy to see that the masked stranger was his best friend.

But the Sailor Senshi? _That_ had been a hard one to swallow.  That the kind, giggly, and sometimes air-headed girls, had been the Sailor Senshi. 

Usagi in particular had been a hard story to swallow.  Her?  Sailor Moon?  Nah. 

After many transformations and the story of their battle against the alien invaders, that no one outside of Japan even had a clue about, Motoki had finally deigned to believe them.  And now that they were retired, several years since the last battle, he could be forgiven for occasionally forgetting that he was not dealing with ordinary human beings.

"Never mind, sweetie."  The Priestess purred at her boyfriend.

Ami sank down beside Makoto, as their usual chairs had been taken by their guests.  She stretched out her slender legs, mind going automatically to the coming term back at School that they had in three weeks.  They were all currently a week into their second term break and had been relaxing with shopping and sleeping in, and also the party of last night with some of their High School friends. 

There had been drinking of alcohol, of course, stuck in by Motoki and Makoto.  Hence Usagi waking up with the gorgeous upper-classman in her bed. 

Ami was already planning a study session with her room-mates any day now, as she could not go very long without studying. 

Usagi was the most troubled where her studies were concerned, but she was light-years away from the girl she had been at fourteen.  The former Senshi of the Moon had buckled down after that last devastating battle with the dark Queen.  It had affected them all really.  The fourteen year old super-heroines had looked death in the eyes and come out alive.  But they were now more serious and had certainly lost a healthy amount of innocence. 

Minako came bouncing into the room with a bright smile and slightly damp blonde hair, loose down her back.  While the other girls had gone for a hot drink and sat around in their sleep-wear, she had preferred to dash right into the shower and get dressed.  She sank down in front of Usagi's chair, leaning back against her legs and glaring balefully at Mamoru.  He had taken Usagi's chair, so she had been formed to take Minako's.

Mamoru met the animosity radiating from the blonde with calm assuredness.  Once she had found out that he was Tuxedo Kamen, Minako's reaction towards him had been sort of-wary?  Or perhaps the way someone eyed a threat?  He wasn't exactly sure what was going on inside of her head and he wasn't inclined to pry.  They got along, to a point, but somehow it was clear that Minako didn't really approve of him being in their lives.

The blonde girl pouted at Mamoru when he didn't rise to her bait, and she tugged ineffectively at her short white skirt.  It certainly wasn't meant for sitting on the floor.  Minako crossed her arms across her yellow shirt, pushing her ample bosom upwards.  "So, what are we up to today, guys?"  She questioned brightly.

"Shopping?"  Usagi and Makoto jumped in with eager expressions.

Rei nodded thoughtfully, her purple eyes going to Motoki.  She could see from his suddenly apprehensive expression, that something he had seen in her face had made him uneasy.  A grin spread across her small pink lips.  "Sounds like a plan.  I have a few _things_ I want to get."

Motoki blinked at the leer she threw him and he started to grin too.  Oh yeah, his girl had something naughty in mind!  Whew, for a minute, he'd had the uneasy feeling that Rei had something wicked in mind for him. 

Maybe she did...they had a very healthy sex life and recently had ventured into cosplay.  He had to admit privately, that nothing the raven-haired woman dressed in turned him on quite like her Sailor Mars uniform.  Oh baby!

Mamoru rolled his dark blue eyes skyward as Rei and Motoki exchanged a lascivious look and his friend practically had to wipe drool from his lips.  It was great that he had a wonderful relationship and amazing sex life-or so Motoki boasted-but sometimes the dark-haired man really envied them. 

He'd had a few girlfriends over the years, but nothing really serious.  He _was_ a healthy heterosexual guy. 

His eyes slid towards his so-called worst enemy.  Usagi smiled as she gossiped with her friends, her face animated and happy.  Odango would have no idea what hit her.  He had decided quite a few months back, that she was going to be his.

"What are you staring at?"  Minako demanded, seeing his rather evil look aimed at her friend.  After that stunt with him creeping into Usagi's bed, she was highly suspicious of his motives.

His eyebrow's rose at her gall.  "Hmm?"  Mamoru mocked, a hand going to his chin.  He eyed the blonde as if she were a bug under a microscope, and he was completely aware that it infuriated her no end. 

His eyes went to her short skirt and he smiled.  "Yellow with white polka dot's Minako?"

The blonde girl screeched and yanked at the white skirt, her legs shooting together protectively.  "You pervert!"  She shouted.  Her friends all joined her in glaring at the handsome man.

"jeez, Buddy, are you that hard up?"  Motoki queried, wincing at his choice of words.

"What are you implying?"  Minako's ire directed at him now, rather than his perverted best pal.

"Not that you aren't a beautiful girl, Minako,"  Rei reached out and pinched his arm.  "But Mamoru, seriously, sleeping in Usagi's bed and then ogling Minako's undies?  Get a girlfriend."  Motoki pleaded.  Before the girls killed them both!

"I already someone in mind."  Mamoru murmured thoughtfully, not looking at Usagi.  It wouldn't do to give the game away.  Some of the girls were very sharp and would have gotten his meaning immediately if he had stared at the object of his lust.  Odango would have been completely clueless, even if he'd worn a t-shirt saying 'Tsukino Usagi, will you be mine?'

"You do?"  Makoto asked curiously.  Her green eyes went to Minako and Usagi, then Naru.  It was someone in the room, she was sure.  But not her.  She sighed.  It was never her.  The brunette wasn't very desirable for some reason.  Maybe it was her height, or perhaps the way she said every guy she liked looked like her old boyfriend. 

Hmm, couldn't be Minako, because she hated his guts for some reason, although that could be a turn-on for some guys. 

Mamoru in particular seemed to have a yen for girls who resisted his charms. 

That excluded Naru, who had worn hearts in her eyes from the moment she had found out he was Tuxedo Kamen. 

So...Minako or Usagi, right?  She grinned.  This was going to be interesting.

Mamoru cleared his throat, resting his empty coffee mug on the table in front of him.  "I guess this is as good a time as any,"  He looked around the room.  "I've decided to go on a ski holiday and I'd like all of you to come.  My shout of course."

The resulting squeals of delight from the girls was all the answer he needed.  Motoki, or course already knew all about it.

"What resort are we going to?"  Minako asked excitedly, forgetting for the moment that she didn't really like Mamoru.

Mamoru grinned at the way she was hanging forward, one arm wrapped about Usagi's leg.  "It's not a resort actually, it's a cabin that my parents owned in Niigata near Mt. Myoko."

"A cabin?"  Ami frowned slightly.  She didn't know if it would be wise to go up to Mt. Myoko during Winter, where there could be avalanches.  Since they weren't going to a resort, all eight of them would be stuck together.  "Don't you think we're going to drive each other nuts?"

"Nope."  The dark-haired man shook his head, eyes going to Usagi.  Thankfully, she looked like he'd given her a big Christmas present.  Going to his parent's ski cabin would mean that his prey was stuck with him.  For a week.

Makoto slapped her hands together.  "Okay, how many rooms does this place have, Mamoru?"

"About five."  He answered after a moment of contemplation.

Ami started to calculate.  "So Rei and Motoki in one-I assume that's okay with you?"  The two nodded and the former Senshi looked towards the others.  "Mamoru can have a room on his own, so that means I and Makoto in one, and Minako and Usagi in another and Naru on her own."

Mamoru opened his mouth to suggest that Usagi have a room on her own, but 6realized he had nothing to say that wouldn't sound highly suspicious.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I have the room to myself and Naru can bunk with Minako?"  Usagi asked rather tentatively. 

Mamoru could barely suppress his utter _glee_ at her question, as it fell right into his evil plans for her.  He managed to school his face into polite interest as he answered her.  "Oh?"  He asked.

"I sometimes snore and umm-kick my legs.  And I have nightmares."  The blonde revealed, looking down at her lap sheepishly.

The two men looked at the small girl, with raised brows.  Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei didn't even blink.

"You do?"  Naru asked with interest and concern.  "Are the nightmares about the Dark Kingdom?"

Usagi was silent for a very long time and the others waited for her to answer with some worry.  It wasn't like her to want to be alone, she knew.  She loved being around her friends, and had moved into Makoto's apartment so that the brunette never had to be alone ever again.  But her dreams bothered her very much.  "Sometimes it's the Dark Kingdom and sometimes-it's somewhere else."  She admitted quietly.

_Somewhere else_?  Not something else?  She was talking about a specific place?  Mamoru's brows came together as he watched her uneasy expression.  He felt just as uncertain and it bothered him a lot that she was hiding something potentially painful from them all.  A quick glance at her friends revealed that they had no idea what the blonde was referring too either.  "Some _where_ else?"  He asked her carefully.

The blonde girl twisted her hands together in her lap, trying to ignore the close stares of her friends.  This was something she had only shared with Luna.  She missed her old Guardian.  Luna and Artemis had gone off alone after the Senshi had retired.  To their utter shock, Luna revealed that she and her furry white companion had in fact been human on the Moon.  They had drawn on a little used power and transformed back into human form.  Despite their fights and missing memories, after the battle with Beryl, they had recalled that they had been married.  _Married_!  Now that they were no longer needed, the wedded couple decided to go off and explore the world.  As Luna had said to Usagi after a very emotional parting, the two could always be reached on their communicators if anything bad happened. The former cats had some powers, of course, one of which was teleportation, similar to the Senshi teleport.

"Well..."  Usagi hedged, not quite wanting to mention her most inner thoughts.  "It's sort of silly, but since I became Sailor Moon, I've had dreams of the past.  At least, I think it's the past.  There's a huge beautiful palace made of white marble and a Prince-"

"Oh, now we _know_ it's a dream, Odango Atama."  Rei interrupted, missing the glare Mamoru threw her way for using the nickname that _he_ came up with for Usagi.  "A handsome Prince?  A Palace?  It's just every girl's version of a fairytale where the handsome Prince sweeps her off of her feet and carries him off to the castle.  I'll bet you are the Princess, right?"  She mocked her friend, a little worse than she usually did.  Usagi and she had gotten along exceedingly well since they retired from being Senshi.  Now that the Leadership they had fought over for more than a year and a half was moot, they found they were the best of friends.  Albeit with a heck of a lot of arguments and teasing.  But now it was more like they were sisters, than rivals.  The Priestess honestly couldn't recall what made her treat Sailor Moon with such distain.  She'd yelled at her for so many things.  Stupid things.

Usagi's throat closed as she tried to answer her best friend's taunts.  It hurt...even though Rei had no idea that she had just shoved a sharp arrow into the blonde's heart.  She _was_ the Princess in the dreams, but her handsome Prince didn't rescue her.  "He died."  She whispered.

Her answer fell like a shot from a cannon into the silence.  They all gawked at her in sheer disbelief.  The Prince in her dreams _died_?!

Mamoru shifted uncomfortably on his chair, and ran a hands through his dark hair in an aggravated manner.  This hit hard, way too close and hard, to his own dreams that it shocked him.  In his dreams, originally the beautiful Princess had asked him for the Silver Crystal.  After it had been formed, she stopped asking almost as if it had been given to her, but that was impossible since the Senshi still possessed it and they had never found their beloved ruler.  After that, the dreams had become nightmares in which there were fierce battles, many thousands of deaths and his Princess' sobbing face as she cradled his dying form in her arms.  His dark blue eyes scanned Usagi's face thoroughly, as if trying to see into her mind.  Could the Prince in her dreams have been the one in his?  If so...did that mean that Usagi had seen their Moon Princess and could recognize her?  "Did you see her face?"  He demanded softly.  "Or his?"

Her eyes flew to his, rather panicked.  Why was he asking her this?  It was something so utterly private to her, that his asking for their appearance was like asking her to strip naked and dance around the room.  "Not...really."  She answered hesitantly, not meeting his rapt gaze.  Mamoru seemed to want to know so eagerly.  As if her words held so much bearing, that his life depended on it.  "I see them clearly when I sleep, but when I wake up it fades away gradually."

It was the exact same thing with him.  Mamoru slumped back into his chair with a deep sigh.  He was both relieved and disappointed that Odango Atama hadn't seen their faces clearly.  Although he was _dying_ to finally meet his elusive Princess, the fact that she already had a Prince was crushingly devastating.  Once the man had started to appear in the dreams with the Princess, he had felt very betrayed somehow.  She had come to him for help, and yet she had someone who loved her.  Who she loved.  He could not mistake the devastating loss she had on her face as she cradled her Prince's bloody and broken body to her breasts.  He had felt all the love, and the loss and the passion between them and it had crushed him.  If Usagi had been having the same dreams, it was interesting that she might be viewing the same scene's as himself.  And that her own Princess had never asked her or the Senshi for the Crystal. 

No, Luna had directed their search from her very murky memories.  Sure, she remembered that she had been _married_ , but for the life of her she couldn't recall her own _Princess'_ face!

"I'm the same."  Mamoru muttered rather gloomily.  "I can't see their faces after I wake up."

"You-have the same dream?"  Usagi yelped in disbelief, getting to her feet hurriedly and walking around the table.  She almost dislocated her hip when Minako didn't release her grip on her friend's leg in time.  "Mamoru, you said your Princess asked for the Crystal.  You never mentioned anything about a Prince dying."

He shrugged and rose smoothly to his feet as she reached his side. For some reason, he didn't like the thought of her standing before him as she towered over him.  She was a tiny little thing, but Mamoru had often found himself rising to his feet automatically in her presence. Like it was a conditioned response.  "The dream changed after we found the Princess' Silver Crystal."

Mamoru's muscled chest brushed hers as he stood and she realized that she had been too close.  Her eyes trailed over his blue shirt without realizing what she was doing, and then Usagi stepped back a pace, but still in his personal space.  They had never really honored that personal space thing and always invaded it. 

It had been that way right from the start, where she had pegged that test over her shoulder and hit him.  He had mocked her and thrown it to the ground, then stepped towards her and leant down to that his mouth brushed her ear.  _'A thirty?  Are you stupid, or just incredibly lazy?'_   Yeah, she recalled his words perfectly.  The blonde also recounted the shiver that had spread down her body from the touch of his soft lips on the shell of her ear, her heart thundering in her chest.  Sure, she had spat back a snappy answer, but he'd had the oddest expression in his eyes as he pulled back.  She was still not sure what it had been.  "My dreams only started after I got the Silver Crystal."  She said wonderingly.  The two of them had been having the same dream?

Makoto looked from Mamoru to Usagi and back, eyes considering.  They'd been having the same dream?  How strange.  Mamoru had admitted to having dreams of their Moon Princess, after Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi had decided to join forces.  It explained his single-minded determination to steal the Rainbow Crystals from the Senshi.  She turned to stare at Motoki.  And after the Rainbow Crystal had been taken from Reika, he had broken up with his girlfriend.  It was weird how many circumstances had revolved around those small, beautiful crystals.  "Enough with the serious talks you, two."  She scolded, getting to her feet and putting her hands on her hips. 

Interestingly, it was a long few seconds before Usagi and Mamoru acknowledged her words, their eyes locked in silent communication.

Usagi finally turned from the tall, handsome dark-haired man who never seemed to roam far from her anymore, and she focused on Makoto.  She flushed as she realized the brunette was giving her a knowing look, complete with exaggerated wink and grin.  Mamoru and she had agreed silently to talk to each other about the Princess and Prince at some later stage.  It still amazed her how they could have an unheard communication with each other, just with their eyes.  It hinted at a deeper relationship than they really had and had really started with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  Often during battle when he had rescued her, they had looked into each other's eyes and known exactly what the other was planning.  Since their retirement from the battle, this habit had occasionally continued.

"I really envy your relationships."  Naru murmured, feeling a little lonely.  She and Motoki shared this feeling, as the only ones of their group who weren't superhero's.  Retired superhero's, but still they had the powers inside of them, ready to come out.  It had been three years since the red-head had seen the Senshi and she rather missed it.  Makoto had once affectionately referred to her as a 'youma magnet' and it had been true.  The Dark Kingdom General's had been after her several times and even Youma turned up around her more than they should have.  Due to Nephlyte's surprising friendship, she had learnt a lot about the Dark Kingdom that had aided the final battle with the Sailor Senshi.  Sailor Moon had correctly figured out that her former best friend had known a lot more than she had let on, and Naru had found herself quickly drawn into the inner circle of the Senshi's confidence's, along with Tuxedo Kamen and his friend Motoki.  She honestly couldn't recall a happier moment when her former best friend in the world, who had drawn away from her till they barely said hello in the School hall, revealed what had caused their falling out.  And Usagi had wanted to be friends again!

"The trip is a brilliant idea, actually."  Ami broke into the silence.  She sipped her tea calmly, slender fingers wrapped about the mug.  Her blue hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, but she wasn't as vain about her looks as some of the other girls were.  Interestingly, Usagi had not brushed her hair since leaving the bed, but had only straightened the Odango's.  But Minako had rushed for a shower and brushed her long beautiful blonde hair, and Makoto and Rei had done the same.  Naru...she wasn't so sure of.  The red locks were naturally curly.  "We can study for the coming term.  It's only three weeks till we start term three."

They all groaned at her, exchanging looks of exasperated affection.  Trust Ami to think of studying on their time off from High School!

"Not till the last day, Ami."  Mamoru ordered firmly, frowning.  He absently put a hand in the base of Usagi's back and gently steered her to the side so that he could move past her.  "It's a holiday."

Usagi watched the handsome upper-classman walk towards the kitchen and her eyes fell to his back, noting the smooth muscles beneath.  Her gaze trailed lower over his backside and she bit her lip, blushing.  What was she doing?  She was _not_ attracted to the big jerk.  Even if the guy had a body to die for and boy did he know it.  She had seen some of his former girlfriends and always disapproved.  Irrational jealousy somehow always reared its ugly head and she was pretty sure it was because he was Tuxedo Kamen.  Before she knew that fact, she barely paid any attention to him at High School. 

They met occasionally after she'd thrown the test at him accidentally in outside the Crown Game Arcade where Motoki used to work.  She'd been fourteen and he been a fifteen year old jerk, who'd looked utterly devastating in his black jacket with gold buttons and the emblem for his Middle School.  After that, she'd started to hear rumors about the Prince of Juuban, who was known to be as quiet, studious, mysterious and stoic.  It didn't quite fit in with the mockery and taunting that he seemed to aim her way whenever they crashed into each other.  And Usagi began to realize that he had two sides.  One that his School mates saw, and other which he only showed around her and her friends and Motoki.  Once they had both started to go to Juuban High, she realized with horror that her worst enemy was her upperclassman.  He was a grade above her and Seventeen, so they never had the same classes.  By then the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had defeated the Dark Kingdom, and the relationship between the two former hero's had been rather strange. 

Two terms on and they were now hanging out together and shared all the same friends.  And _Mamoru_ had decided to share her bed after getting drunk at a party!  Usagi swiftly sank into the seat the jerk had abandoned, the warmth from his body sinking into her almost immediately.  She sniffed delicately, his scent surrounding her.  It was disturbing, but somehow she always drew comfort from this sort of thing.  The scent of Tuxedo Kamen that used to surround her during the battle had calmed her and made her feel protected.  Very strange.  Her nose wrinkled in distaste at her delusions.  It was Mamoru!  And she didn't like him.  Sort of...  "Motoki, I think the holiday is just what we need.  Naru, will your mom let you come?"  She asked her red-haired friend, trying to change the train of her thoughts.

Naru nodded, then shook her head and looked thoughtful.  "I don't know.  Hopefully she's okay with it."  Although her Mom had let her move in with her friends, she was still pretty protective. Probably it was stupid to be asking permission to go on a holiday at her age, but that's just how things were.

"Par-tay time!"  Minako squealed, jumping up and down.  She thrust her arm up and punched the air in excitement.  "When do we leave?"

"Mamoru?  When did you want us to leave?"  Motoki called out, abandoning the foot he had been massaging the whole time and picking up the other.  Rei moaned in delight, stretching like a cat.  He couldn't wait to have her alone in their room, with all that snow like a winter wonderland outside their window. It would be so cold that they would have to keep each other warm in the bed.  It was absolutely fine with him.

"Whenever is fine, buddy."  Mamoru called back from the kitchen.  He emerged with a bowl of cereal and raised a spoon full of cornflakes to his mouth.  "I'll hire us a small bus."

Naru scrambled for the phone.  "I'll call mom and then go pack. I'm sure it will be fine. She just worries about me."  The red-head said almost apologetically.

Minako, Ami and Makoto rose and went off to their rooms to pack.

Usagi sat there, a little bewildered with how fast things were going.  A warm hand touched her shoulder, fingers curling over her t-shirt.  "Better get packing, Odango."  Mamoru's teasing tone reached her ears.  She tilted her head to the side so that he was in view, tempted to remove the hand so that he didn't realize it was getting to her.  "I know how long girls take to do these types of things."

His blue eyes widened as she gave him an annoyed stared and her eyes dropped to the hand on her shoulder with a transparent attention.  The little minx was considering whether to bite him!  Mamoru's expression became rather incredulous and he snatched his fingers back before she could suit thoughts into action.  "Were you really going to bite me?"  He whispered, bending over carefully with his bowl full of cereal and milk, so that their faces were very close.

The blonde girl smirked.  So he'd figured out what she was thinking?  A pity, but she hadn't really been going to wrap her lips around his fingers and bite down. 

"Because if you _were_ ,"  He breathed, a inviting look in his eyes. "I really wouldn't mind."

_'He wouldn't mind if she bit him?'_   Oh. My. God. A flush slowly spread over her face and down her neck.  The mental vision of her lips brushing his skin, parting her teeth to grip one warm digit and her tongue sliding over his flesh filled her mind.  Her eyes cleared to focus on Mamoru's face and she was pole-axed to see his expression.

Mamoru was aware that he was giving the Odango a look that probably curled her toes, but he couldn't help it.  The way she had stared at him, a red blush spreading down her face to the tops of her breasts in unabashed yearning.  He honestly couldn't help when his own face had betrayed the need to throw Usagi to the floor, part her legs and take her right there in front of their friends.  He heard her breath catch, then a small moan emerge.  His tongue slid out from his mouth and run over his bottom lip in a heated way, reminding them both of his action in her bed before they had been interrupted.  Gods, how he wanted her.

Usagi bit back another moan as she remembered his tongue sliding along her lip after she'd pulled the knife on Mamoru.  The look he was giving her could have melted steel, his dark blue eyes blazing with hunger.  She was pretty sure she was gazing back at him like a starving woman.

It was embarrassing the way they were looking at each other!  Rei closed her gaping mouth, a considering expression in her eyes.  She wasn't the Senshi of Love, but it was blatantly obvious to her that her best friend and her worst enemy had the hots for each other.  Mamoru, she was sure, was already planning some seduction for the clueless blonde.  She watched in amusement as Usagi finally broke her gaze away with obvious difficulty and stared into space as if she had been struck dumb.  The handsome upperclassman grinned in satisfaction and sauntered away with his breakfast.  The Priestess turned her head towards her boyfriend and saw that he was also thinking something over carefully. "We need to help those two out."  She whispered under her breath.  "Mamoru looks like he's the big bad wolf about to eat a lamb."

"He's already got it all planned out, I'll bet."  Motoki whispered back, a little surprised by it all.  Sure, they were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, but the two fought like cats and dogs and until this morning, Mamoru had never openly shown his intent.  Thank god!  There was only so much sexual tension they could all take every time the two were in the room together.  His best friend had better not stuff it all up and hurt the blonde, or he was going to attract the wrath of her Senshi.  They'd never find Mamoru's body when the Senshi had finished with him.

"She said yes!"  Naru shouted happily, coming back into the room clueless to the tension that had been left in Mamoru's wake.  They were going to the snow and were going to have so much fun.  She couldn't wait!

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can.
> 
> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also. However, flames will be laughed at.
> 
> I also have all of my Usagi/Mamoru Fanfics up there: http://destinysgateway.com/
> 
> Come and talk to me in person and read my Fanfiction, as soon as it's written, on my Facebook group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/destinysgateway/

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.
> 
> Comments: I'll get out another chapter in a day or so. :)


End file.
